You Belong To Me
by gimme shelter
Summary: hannibal rising fic, set after the films events, its been two years since hannibal left france, he travels to london to lecture at a medical school and meets diana and evelyn, please review x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Guest

Evelyn jerked awake and fell out of her bed onto the cold wooden floor, she panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was 2am and people were still out dancing and singing in the streets, she could hear her neighbour Diana having a good time with her latest conquest. She got up off the floor and walked through to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, once again she had already forgotten the dream that had awoken her, she didn't remember any of it. She climbed back into her bed and layback staring at the ceiling. Evelyn James was 20 years old, when she was six in 1944 her family had been taken from her during the war, she couldn't remember how or why. She had spent the next ten years with her adoptive family, Warren and Annie James, they were already in their fifties when they adopted her and warren had died just after her 10th birthday leaving just her and Annie. She was a quiet child who always had her nose in a book; this lust for knowledge had led to her being accepted to medical school when she was sixteen. She trained for two years as a nurse, when she graduated she spent a year working in a hospital before deciding to go back to school and train to be a psychiatrist. And she was just starting out in her second year, she loved to learn about people and spent her weekends working in the medical hospital, nursing some of the patients the students examined. She rolled over on to her side and pulled her pillow around her head to cover her ears as her dorm neighbour Diana shrieked with pleasure, she groaned and wondered what she'd done to deserve a neighbour as noisy as her.

She managed to get three more hours sleep before she had to get up for classes, she looked out of the window, London was already in full flow and soon she would join the hustle and bustle with the rest of the campus. She washed and dressed in a simple grey dress, she pulled her hair into a low bun and swept her long fringe off to the side with a flick. She was applying her simple make up when Diana waltzed through the door in full, heavy glamour girl make up, her peroxide blonde hair was in tight Marilyn Monroe style curls, she wore a very tight red dress and heels, this was everyday casual for the wealthy Diana. Evelyn liked Diana; she could be a nice person when she wasn't bragging,

' Morning sunshine' Evelyn greeted her as she applied a coat of mascara

' Good morning, how did you sleep?'

' Is that supposed to be funny?' Evelyn said sarcastically

' I'm sorry I couldn't help it, he was just so good'

' Ok I don't need to know anymore and we're going to be late' she applied a small amount of red lipstick and smudged it on her lips so it looked dull and grabbed her black coat and bag, Diana pulled on her navy blue coat and followed Evelyn, still smiling dazedly.

They separated and walked to their separate classes, Evelyn walked across the path in the middle of the campus green towards her lecture; she arrived early and sat down,

' Someone's eager' her professor Stephen Burton said smiling, she smiled back and rubbed her face,

' Diana give you another night of restless sleep?' she nodded and laughed quietly, she got along very well with professor Burton, she had been his nurse over a year ago in hospital when he'd had his appendix removed, it was he that suggested she take his course and they'd been friends ever since. He was a elderly man with a kind and wise face, he had privately confessed to her that he was homosexual and feared that if anyone ever found out he would lose his job,

' She sure did, what's on the agenda for today?'

'Freud's psychoanalytic theory' he said smiling

' Sounds good'

' And in a couple of weeks you'll get a guest lecturer twice a week'

' Oh really who's that then?'

' Dr Hannibal Lecter, a surgeon and a psychiatrist and he's only two years older than you'

' Wow that's a lot of accomplishments at a young age'

' I know makes me envious, here this is his latest paper, why don't you have a read?' he handed her the papers from his briefcase and she smiled in thanks, the rest of the class filtered in and soon the lecture began.

Evelyn re-read the paper again for the third time, rumours had been circulating the campus for the last week and professor Burton had announced that Dr Lecter would be coming a week early to sit in on classes and get to know people. Diana wasn't fazed by it; she sat in Evelyn's room with her while Evelyn wrote her paper,

' I don't get the big deal he'll be some boring old fart' Diana said sprawling out on Evelyn's bed,

' He's twenty two so I doubt he'll look that old' Evelyn said vaguely as she wrote,

' Fine then he'll be an ugly little geek, I'm bored you coming out?' she stood up and unnecessarily reapplied her fire engine red lipstick,

' No I have to finish this paper'

' Oh Evie come on, you need a night out, just one drink?' Diana pouted mockingly then smiled

' Fine one drink then will you leave me alone to finish this?'

' Of course' Evelyn stood up and smoothed her emerald green dress down before grabbing her coat and leaving with Diana.

They went to a club near the campus, Diana was in her element when drooling men surrounded her, Evelyn stood by her and watched the clock on the wall wondering how long she had to stay. Evelyn ordered a red wine while a rather tipsy Diana fawned all over her latest conquest, Evelyn sipped it slowly and looked around the crowded club, mostly it was just her drunken class mates. A man sat next to her, she hadn't seen him on campus so she assumed he wasn't a student or teacher, he sat quietly, waiting patiently for the bar man to serve him, Evelyn turned and looked away from him,

' Excuse me' she turned back in surprise,

' Yes?' she looked the man straight in his strong blue eyes,

' How is the wine?' he asked slightly raising an eyebrow,

' Awful' she said, he smiled in surprise at her honesty

' Thank you for the warning' he smiled, it was an almost lop sided smile but all the same it made her smile back. They didn't speak anymore, he left soon after she'd told him how awful the wine was and she left after seeing Diana was all geared up for another noisy night. She left the club and climbed into a taxi, she gave him the address and sat back enjoying the quietness compared to the club, the taxi pulled up outside a small house and she paid her fare and walked up to the door pulling her key out of her bag,

' Who's there?' a quivering voice called from the living room

' It's only me mother' she shouted back as she pulled her coat off and walked through to the living room,

' How are you dear, how's school?'

' I'm well, school's great, how are you feeling?'

' Stop worrying and fussing over me Evelyn, I'm fine' she placed a hand on her mother's forehead

' I cant help fussing it's my job' she said smiling. She stayed with her mother a few hours before going back to her dorm room; Diana's room was silent so she assumed Diana had gone back to her conquests room for the night. She undressed and climbed into bed, she fell asleep soon after her head hit the pillow.

Hannibal stood outside the club; he had become instantly intrigued by the honest woman and wanted to know if she was at the medical school, he watched her walk outside and swish her long dark hair out of her face as she hailed a taxi. He went back to the dorms and walked around admiring the architecture when he spotted her again, she was a student, he smiled his lopsided smile and watched her walk inside the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sexual Wishes

Evelyn got up, it was the weekend so she'd managed to get a lie in, she got up and dressed in a black knee length skirt that hugged her body and a grey jumper to keep her warm from the cold September air. She sat and finished the paper she'd been writing before deciding to go to the campus library to study, she looked outside to see the rain starting to fall, she grabbed her coat and hat and left the warmth of her room.

She rushed through the bitter wind and rain to the sanctuary of the library, she smiled at the librarian and grabbed the books she needed. She settled at a quiet table in the corner and the librarian let her into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and she settled down to start studying and making notes. Hannibal walked in and greeted the librarian kindly; she offered him coffee, which he accepted gratefully. He walked around observing the books while she made him his coffee; he was browsing the psychology section when he spotted her, the woman from the club. He watched her from another slightly darker corner of the library, he pretended to read a medical book he'd read three times already and sipped his coffee studying her intently.

She was disturbed from her studies when her blonde, brassy friend walked in and sat down with her laughing and talking loudly enough to disturb the entire library and cause people to leave. She soon quietened when her friend told her to hush, he didn't look forward to lecturing any class she was in and he pitied the poor souls who would be in her care. He left soon after only pausing to thank and say goodbye to the polite librarian.

Evelyn sat in her lecture room the next day she was down at the front when Diana walked in followed by a few other nursing students, all of whom were sitting as far away from Diana as they could,

' What are you doing here?' Evelyn asked her

' Part of out training now, to help deal with the shell shocked soldiers, we have to take a couple of psychology classes to understand their state of mind'

' That's a good idea' Evelyn said

' Yes but it means more work, oh well at least I get to see this geeky guest lecturer' she said scoffing and slouching down in her chair, Evelyn was sitting straight with good posture next to her, it was something her birth mother had always drilled into her and it was one of the few things she could remember about her mother.

' He's speaking in this class today?'

' Didn't you know, he's expressed a wish to speak in this class three times a week instead of just two'

' He must like psychology' Evelyn said as the rest of the class filed in and took their seats.

Professor Burton walked in and the class silenced, everyone was waiting with baited breath, everyone was intrigued about their young guest lecturer,

' Well students as you have undoubtedly heard through the grapevine we have a very prestigious visitor here to lecture you three times a week, please welcome Dr Hannibal Lecter' everyone applauded and looked at the door expectantly and he walked in, Evelyn heard Diana gasp which she was thankful for because it hid her own,

' Good morning everyone' he said smiling

' Oh my gosh I take it back, look how handsome he is' Diana whispered excitedly, Evelyn nodded and averted her eyes from where he was now standing, almost in front of her,

' Dr Burton would you kindly inform me, what were you currently discussing, I don't want to deter from your lesson plans?'

' We were currently discussing Freud's psychoanalytic theory'

' Ah a subject that many wont teach as they consider it taboo, a good choice if I may say so'

' Thank you Dr Lecter, please feel free to continue' Dr Burton said proudly, Hannibal nodded and Evelyn caught his eye and immediately looked down at her paper,

' Freud's theory provided a catalyst for subject such as the unconscious mind, repression and sexuality to be discussed in everyday conversations' he caught her eye again as he said sexual and she felt her stomach flutter,

' Freud developed psychoanalysis, the method of investigating the mind and the way one thinks, theories of human behaviour and this led to the method we use to treat emotional distress and unconscious conflict, psychotherapy' she listened closely to every word he said but she was struggling to concentrate every time he looked at her.

Hannibal finished his lecture and offered to answer any questions the students had, Evelyn wanted the world to open up and swallow her when Diana's hand went up,

' Please Dr Lecter, what did Freud discover about sexual problems?'

' Why you don't have any?' a voice shouted from the back of the room, and people began to snigger, Hannibal ignored the comment about the brassy young woman's social life and continued,

' Freud discovered that the majority complained of sexual problems, especially coitus interruptus as birth control. He suspected their problems stemmed from cultural restrictions on sexual expression and that their sexual wishes and fantasies had been repressed, his results show that many who had the chance to air their feelings about repression felt relief at being able to finally talk about a subject that was forbidden'.

The questions continued but Evelyn felt uneasy, throughout his speech about Freud's sexual discoveries he had caught her eye many times, and the fluttering feeling in her stomach intensified. She was one of the first out of the room and didn't crowd Dr Lecter to ask him questions and congratulate him on a wonderful first lecture, Diana caught up with her and chatted relentlessly about their new guest speaker and how handsome she thought he was, and how she wondered if he had a wife or fiancé? Evelyn was just happy to be out of that room with him, she felt as though it had just been her he had made eye contact with and it had made her feel strange.

She didn't sit in the front row for the rest of the week; instead she sat further back, which irritated Diana when she occasionally joined the class, as she wanted a good look at their guest speaker. Hannibal had taken to sitting in on the class whenever possible, mostly just for a good look at the woman whose name he had learnt was Evelyn James. She intrigued him, he had gone for a drink with her professor and he had learned a great deal about her from him, how she had been orphaned during the war and adopted, how her adoptive mother was now her only family and was ill, that she was a fully qualified nurse at a young age and was now studying psychology. He found he quite liked Evelyn James and he hadn't even had a conversation with her yet, though he intended to change that.

Evelyn sat in her room, she was trying to concentrate on her paper but Diana had found a new male friend for the night and was being as noisy and shrill as usual, she sighed with exasperation. After another half hour she couldn't take it, she couldn't understand how they could keep going so long, she decided to go and check on one of her patients in the hospital. She pulled on her coat and opened the door she wasn't paying much attention so she jumped as she came face to face with Hannibal Lecter, who had been about to knock on her door,

' Excuse me I didn't mean to frighten you' he said apologetically

' You didn't, I apologise Dr Lecter I was just on my way out'

' Please allow me to escort you, you shouldn't be walking around alone at night' she nodded feeling as though she couldn't refuse,

' Thank you Dr Lecter'

' Please call me Hannibal Evelyn'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flustered

She walked next to him outside into the cold; he stayed next to her but not too close,

' So where are you going?' he asked her in his silky voice that gave her more goose bumps than the cold weather,

' Just to the campus hospital, I have a couple of patients I nurse at the weekend and I just want to check on them'

' That's very considerate of you, what made you want to learn psychology after you qualified as a nurse?'

' It's always interested me and I was professor Burtons nurse, he gave me a book from his class and told me if I wanted to study it I should do it, I think he was very instrumental in getting me a place on the course'

' The two of you are good friends?'

' I would say so, how are you enjoying London?'

' It is very nice, I've always liked the history of London and the architecture not to mention the wonderful operas you have here'

' Yes I get to hear about them but I don't get to see them, too much studying' she said smiling almost sadly, her mother had adored opera and had always wanted to take her but her ill health had gotten in the way.

They walked to the hospital together and he walked in with her,

' Would you mind if I came with you, I'd like to meet some of the patients?'

' Of course you can' he followed her upstairs

' Hello Mrs Tointon how are you feeling?' she asked smiling at the elderly woman,

' I'd be better if I didn't have that butcher of a trainee trying to take all my blood' she said indicating her head towards the young nurse trainee out in the corridor, who was complaining to the doctor about Mrs Tointon's behaviour,

' Here let me' Evelyn put a pair of gloves on and held Mrs Tointon's arm gently, Hannibal watched her effortlessly draw blood from her arm without any problems, the trainee nurse looked on sulkily,

' See it's not difficult' Mrs Tointon shouted at the trainee, who stomped off in a strop, Hannibal smirked,

' And who's this?' Mrs Tointon said smiling at Hannibal,

' I apologise for not introducing myself, I am Dr Hannibal Lecter'

' Oh very nice to meet you doctor' she said smiling warmly at him, Evelyn smiled as she looked over Mrs Tointon's notes,

' He's very handsome Evelyn, is this your fancy man?'

' I am lecturing one of Evelyn's classes, I offered to escort her here, it's not safe for a young woman on her own out there'

' Oh such a gentleman, there are so few left' Mrs Tointon said giving Hannibal a girlish smile as Evelyn tried not to smirk.

Hannibal walked Evelyn back to her dorm room; he walked her straight up to her front door,

' You take safety very seriously don't you Dr -, I mean Hannibal?' he smiled

' There are awful people out there who probably wouldn't think twice about hurting an unescorted lady' she smiled warmly at him, he took her hand and she tried to suppress her surprise when his warm lips brushed against the top of her hand. He released her hand and she smiled again,

' Thank you again Hannibal'

' Anytime Evelyn, I'll see you tomorrow in class'

' Yes, see you tomorrow' he walked down the hallway and seconds later he was gone, Evelyn walked into her room, she could have kicked herself after her behaviour. She couldn't understand why he made her so flustered; she never let anyone get to her.

The next day the rain was drizzling down outside against the grey sky, Evelyn was freezing and wrapped up warmly for the day ahead. She was pulling her hair back into a bun when Diana burst into her room,

' Have you heard?' she said panting, she'd obviously run to tell Evelyn the latest bit of gossip,

' Heard what?'

' A girls been killed on campus' Diana said sitting down on Evelyn's bed

' What! Who was she?'

' One of the nursing students, her name was Jennifer Kinsella, she wasn't in my class so I didn't really know her but oh my gosh Evelyn it's brutal, classes have been cancelled for the day'

' Oh god that poor girl'

' Yeah the police are swarming all over the campus, they're calling it one of the most brutal killings in London since jack the ripper' she said moving a strand of hair out of her face,

' Are you alright?' Evelyn knew Diana quite well and she knew this had shocked the poor girl

' I'm alright, I should go and tell the other girls our classes are cancelled, see you later Evie'

' Bye Diana, come by if you need anything'

' Thank you Evie' she closed the door behind her, Evelyn stood still for a moment, she'd never met Jennifer but she felt awful all the same, she grabbed her coat and headed over to her psychology class.

Professor Burton was sitting at his desk; he looked gaunt as he rubbed his eyes. He looked up as she walked in and gave her a small smile; pull up a chair my dear he said and she sat down opposite him,

' You've heard then?' he asked her grimly

' I think by now everyone knows, are you alright?' she knew a lot about her professor that a lot of other students didn't know, for instance she knew that he was Jewish and had been in a concentration camp during the war, it had affected him badly,

' I thought I'd left horror like this behind, you think that you've seen humanity at its worst when there is war and that it could only be so cruel when war is occurring but I was wrong'

' You're not wrong war is cruel and it is started by the cruel, whoever did this is a monster just like the people that put you in that camp' he gripped her hand and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, she looked at him with compassion, it was the horror of war that had caused them to bond in the first place.

' They want me to help at the crime scene, they want my opinion on our killers reasoning, secretly I think they want to know if I've seen a murder like this in the camp, perhaps they think they are dealing with one of the war criminals who escaped, one of the truly eccentric ones'

' Do you have to do it?'

' I don't have to, but part of me wants to help catch this monster, Dr Lecter has offered his services as well, so at least I wont be alone, the war affected him as badly as it affected me'

' How so?' her curiosity evident in her voice

' It's not for me to say my dear, just like I will never divulge the things you told me' she shivered inwardly at the thoughts that filled her head at those words.

' I have a very big request Evelyn' he said shaking her from her thoughts,

' Anything' she said

' Will you come with me? I don't think I can face this alone and I don't trust anyone else to keep quiet'

' Of course I will though I don't know what good I'll be?'

' Even if you're only there to support me, but you never know you may see something we don't?'

' Will the police let me?'

' They'll take all the help they can get right now' he said gravely as he stood up and pulled his long grey coat on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Brace Yourself

Evelyn walked through the quiet halls with Professor Burton, neither of them said a word and both were dreading this. Professor Burton had been right, the police were eager for any help they could get, it became obvious from their desperation that they had no leads and hadn't got a clue who was responsible. The two of them were led to the body by a young and very jittery constable, who was happy to leave them when they got there,

' Brace yourself' professor Burton muttered under his breath, she suspected more to himself than to her. They walked past the makeshift curtain the police had put up to veil Jennifer's body from the students, the smell hit them both instantly and they both covered their mouths and noses. Dr Lecter walked over and handed both of them surgical masks to free their hands, they put them on gratefully and followed him, the reason for the stench became apparent,

' She's been here most of the night possibly between 7 to 10 hours, as you can tell the bowels and bladder have released, hence the stench' he said as he crouched next to her face again,

' How did she die?' professor Burton asked

' She was strangled with something, possibly a rope or some other kind of material, there are fibres on her neck but I need to check them a bit closer before I could give you a definite answer' he paused as he put a sample of the fibre on Jennifer's neck in a small bag before he continued,

' She was bound, gagged and raped before her death, possibly tortured before and after, she has multiple stab wounds, I haven't counted them all yet'

' Oh god' Evelyn said pushing her hair away from her clammy forehead, the look on Jennifer's face was truly haunting, like she'd been frozen mid scream. Professor Burton had walked outside to calm down, Hannibal walked over to Evelyn and placed an arm around her, he led her outside and away from the policemen that were talking to professor Burton,

' Sit down, I'll get you some water' he said walking away, she sat on the wooden bench that what in a covered part of the old stone building, he returned with a glass of water and sat beside her pulling off his surgical mask,

' How are you?' he asked her

' Disturbed' she said sipping the water, he gently pulled the surgical mask off from the ear she'd let it hang from,

' Nothing can prepare anyone for a sight like that' he said comfortingly

' You don't seem too bad, not by my standards anyway' she said sipping the water again,

' Too much time around the dead, but believe me this disturbs me as much as it disturbs you' she looked up and met his stony blue eyes, those eyes that intimidated her,

' I do' she said quietly and he nodded his head once

' You and I have seen our own horrors and lived through them, now we must make sure no one shares her horror' he said looking over to where Jennifer's body was being masked from the public,

' You think there will be others?' she asked him in surprise

' What is your opinion from what I told you and what you saw?' he asked her

' I think he enjoyed what he did and I think you're right if he can do it again he will, he was able to take his time…'

' Meaning?'

' Meaning…she wasn't killed here, he moved her'

' Indeed, what else?'

' She had no stockings on'

' She didn't but is that uncommon?'

' She was wearing a fancy dress, she had a lot of make up on and her hair had just been done, she was meeting someone, she would have worn stockings' Hannibal smiled

' Very good, what else did you notice?'

' He didn't take her jewellery, she still had expensive gold earrings on and a gold ring, he wanted her not her possessions'

' Do you think she may have known her killer?'

' Possibly, maybe she met him in a club and he arranged to take her out tonight, or perhaps he was just a man obsessed with her who abducted her while she was on her way out?'

' Well it was the weekend so we cant be sure of that, he strikes me as someone who would take his time to torment a girl who had tormented him, in some way'

' But it cant be just her maybe he is shy and blames women for his shyness, or he had a possessive mother who told him all girls who wear lipstick are whores who should be killed, we have nothing lets be honest'

' Did you notice anything else?'

' Well…. her mouth looked strange, almost swollen' Hannibal stood up and walked back to where Jennifer's body was, he emerged a minute later holding something in his gloved hands,

' You have a very keen eye Evelyn' he said as he showed her what he had found,

' Her stockings I believe, possibly also what he used to strangle her, they were folded up tightly and rammed down her throat'.

Evelyn lay in bed, she was restless and plagued by images of Jennifer's putrid body lying on the stone ground of the campus, professor Burton was so shaken the police had given him a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves but he couldn't help the small smile of pride when he heard how helpful Evelyn had been. She tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep, it didn't help that Diana was trying to console herself with yet another conquest. It was a week until half term, the week dragged on slowly for Evelyn, Dr Lecter didn't lecture any classes that week and Evelyn couldn't wait for Friday, but it was only Tuesday. Friday held another shock for all the students before they could take their weeklong break. Classes ended and as usual in the winter it was already growing dark outside, people began to file out of the classrooms, everyone was talking about their plans for their week off when a shrill scream from outside, suddenly everyone began to push and shove each other to see what was going on. Evelyn was practically dragged along with the crowd, she moved with everyone who was rushing outside to see what the cause of the scream was, professor Burton was next to her being squashed and shoved as well. As they got outside the curiosity slower turned to fear, people were whispering and Evelyn had a horrible feeling,

' All right everyone move away, go back to your dorm rooms' one of the professors was shouting, Evelyn didn't hesitate, she turned and walked quickly towards her room.

She walked quickly as the sky darkened and clutched her coat tightly around her as the icy wind pricked at her skin. She wasn't far from her room when she heard footsteps ahead of her, she couldn't help pausing and the spike of fear that gripped her heart, women were being killed on campus after all. As soon as she stopped she could hear the footsteps more clearly, they were getting closer and she was starting to panic, she looked ahead and saw a figure stop under the dim streetlight. The man seemed to be surveying her and then he started walking quickly towards her, Evelyn couldn't move as her fear overwhelmed her,

' Evelyn' she had never been so grateful to hear Diana's voice, she could hear Diana's heels clacking on the pavement as she rushed towards her, the man seemed to hear too and ducked down an alleyway out of sight. Evelyn hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath the entire time and released the breath in relief as Diana joined her and immediately started gossiping about the latest murder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fingerprint 

Evelyn left Diana's room after she listened to Diana talk for an hour, she collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion, her heart hadn't stopped pounding since she'd seen that man, she knew he was the killer, she didn't know how but she just knew it. She washed and changed into her cream silk nightgown, she was brushing her hair when a knock at her door made her jump and drop her hairbrush, she rubbed her face feeling ridiculous and stood up to open the door,

' Good evening Evelyn' Hannibal stood on the other side of her door; she tightened her dressing gown and smiled,

' Good evening Hannibal, please come in' she stood aside and he smiled and walked into her room,

' I came to see if you were alright'

' Are you checking on everyone?' she said smiling, she was glad he smiled back; she had hoped he knew she was joking

' No just you' she smiled,

' Well that's very kind of you Hannibal, I really appreciate it'

' Well there have been two murders now and I don't think our killer will stop anytime soon, I wondered what your plans were for half term?'

' I don't really have any to be honest'

' Well perhaps you would accompany me to a few events? I enjoy your company Evelyn' she tried to hide her surprise,

' Well…thank you Hannibal, that would be lovely' he smiled again

' Good, are you sure you're alright Evelyn you seem a bit shaken up?'

' I'm fine it's just these murders, I'm sure all the girls are a bit nervous at the moment' he nodded

' I shall make sure you're safe Evelyn' she smiled and he took her hand in his, his lent down and kissed the top of her hand gently, she shivered and Hannibal let his eyes linger over her body and noted how the silk clung to every curve.

The next day Hannibal phoned Evelyn and invited her out to a restaurant that was opening, she was happy to be going out somewhere that didn't involve a crowded club or studying, mainly she couldn't forget him, even that gentle kiss on her hand had sent shivers through her body. She put on a black, tight dress that Diana had given her for her birthday last year, she hadn't worn it before now because she'd had no reason too, nowhere fancy enough to go. She let her long, curly waves hang loosely around her shoulders and applied a small amount of deep red lipstick, she was glad Diana was away for half term otherwise she'd be questioning who Evelyn was dressing up for. She wasn't sure how ethical this was, he was after all technically a tutor at the medical school, even if it was temporary and she was a student, it could be frowned upon. At 6:30 on the dot he was at her door,

' You look beautiful Evelyn'

' Thank you Hannibal' they walked down to the car.

The restaurant was very fancy, a string quartet played in the corner and everyone was deeply immersed in their own conversations, speaking in hushed tones. Hannibal and Evelyn were led to a private table in a dimly lit corner, she had to smile as he held her chair out for her, his manners were impeccable. They ordered and Evelyn looked around, she kept expecting to see one of the professors or doctors from the school,

' You seem nervous' he said leaning in a little to talk to her

' I keep expecting to see someone we know' she said smiling timidly

' We wont I assure you, so Evelyn tell me about yourself?' he said sipping his red wine and smiling,

' What would you like to know?'

' Well I only know what professor Burton would tell me, you're a fully qualified nurse and he talked you into joining his psychology class, he informs me you are his star pupil' he smiled as he said the last bit,

' I don't know about that' she said shyly

' Oh you are, I've read some of your papers you have a great understanding of people and the mind'

' Thank you Hannibal'

' So tell me all about yourself?'

' Well I grew up not far from here, my adoptive parents are from London'

' You lost your family in the war?' his face seemed to darken a little as he spoke and he fixed his eyes on her,

' I think so'

' You don't know?'

' I can't remember I was so young I barely remember any of them' she wanted to pull away from his gaze but it seemed impossible,

' I lost my family to the war as well' he said quietly looking away from her

' I had no idea, I'm so sorry'

' Very few people do and it's not your apology to make Evelyn, the full story is I was born and raised in Lithuania, we owned a castle called Lecter castle, when the war came to us we fled to our family cabin in the woods, events unfolded that took my parents and my little sister from me. I left the cabin and walked through the woods till I was found, I was then taken to a soviet run orphanage which just so happened to be my family home'

' Lecter castle is an orphanage now?'

' Indeed, I was rendered mute by my experiences and taunted by the others, one night I escaped, I had found letters in my mothers old room to my uncle I travelled to his address in France to discover he was dead but his widow, my aunt the lady Murasaki, took me in'

' So you're from Lithuania, no wonder I couldn't place that tinge of an accent you have'

' Well I admit I picked up a slight French tinge to it as well but yes I am Lithuanian, do you adoptive parents have any idea what happened to your family?'

' Well my fathers dead and my mothers so ill I never dare ask her in case I make her worse, in all honesty a part of doesn't want to remember'

' I understand, you fear knowing the truth could unveil horrors you never imagined?'

' Yes' she whispered, his hand glided over the table and held hers, she looked up at him and smiled a little,

' If I could forget the horror I saw I would' he said quietly, she decided not to press him further on what horrors he may have seen and instead nodded.

The rest of their meal together was far lighter hearted, he told her about his childhood and his little sister Mischa, and she spoke about her adoptive parents. As they were leaving he brought up the recent murders,

' That second girl was killed in the same way as the first, he leaves no trace of himself'

' Like jack the ripper, do you know the police used to photograph the ripper victims eyes, they thought that the eyes would hold an image of the killer and they'd catch him that way' Hannibal stopped and his hand clamped down around her wrist,

' Come with me?' she didn't get much choice because seconds later he was dragging her down the street to his car. He didn't say a word for the whole journey; he pulled up outside the medical school and pulled her inside and downstairs towards the morgue,

' What are we doing?' she asked breathless and slightly worried,

' You have given me an idea' he unlocked the doors and walked over to the phone where he made a few quiet remarks and hung up,

' You said they photographed the eyes, what if he left us a clue on their eyes?'

' I'm not sure I…oh wait a minute…'

' As the old saying goes, the eyes are the windows to the soul, I believe our killer thinks he is ridding the world of impure women, in his own strange way perhaps he thinks he is saving their souls' she watched Hannibal pull the two women's bodies out of their compartments and peel back the sheets that covered their faces, he then gently pulled their eyelids open and stood back,

' Who closed their eyes?' Evelyn said trying to ignore the smell of rot and formaldehyde,

' The police inspector, he said they deserved to rest' at that moment the inspector walked in followed by the police surgeon, the three men surrounded the cadavers' heads and Evelyn waited, she jumped when the police scientist shouted,

' Yes, we got him!' The inspector and scientist left in a flurry of chatter as they prepared for a long night,

' A fingerprint?' she said to Hannibal who nodded

' Indeed, all thanks to you they might catch him before he kills again' he placed the sheets back over the women's heads and put them gently back into their compartments. Evelyn was looking around the room; she didn't even notice him come up behind her so when she turned their bodies were pressed right up against one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Want To

Evelyn held in the gasp that threatened to escape from her lips and stepped back, Hannibal watched her closely and smiled,

' Do I still make you nervous Evelyn?'

' Yes you do you really do' she said breathlessly and slapped a hand over her mouth immediately after saying it,

' I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude…'

' Don't apologise Evelyn, it is me who should apologise I do not mean to make you nervous'

' I know you don't but somehow you just do' he nodded

' Would you prefer to only see me in a professional capacity?'

' No!' she blurted it out so quickly she stunned herself and he gave her a small smile,

' I'm glad to hear that, come I should take you home I apologise again for keeping you out so late' she smiled and took his arm.

They reached her door, the whole walk back to her room had been silent and the whole time she'd wanted to tell him,

' Hannibal…I…' she sighed not knowing how to phrase her sentence

' What is it Evelyn?'

' The…the other night when that second girl was murdered, I was walking back to my room alone and…'

' Yes?'

' I think…well perhaps it wasn't and I'm just being stupid…'

' You could never be accused of being stupid Evelyn, please continue?' she sat on the bed and he sat in a chair opposite her,

' It was dark but there was a man and he seemed determined to stay in the shadows, what if it was him…the murderer?' Hannibal stood up so sharply she flinched

' Evelyn you should have told me'

' I felt like I was being paranoid it could have just been a man walking home'

' But if it was him you were alone, anything could have…' he ran his hand through his hair, ' he didn't hurt you?' she was surprised at the tone of voice he used it was almost as though he were silently daring the murderer to try and lay one finger on her,

' No Diana turned up and he went down an alleyway' he crouched in front of her and gripped her hands,

' Evelyn you are to go nowhere alone anymore do you understand, he has seen you and he may think you can identify him' she nodded her entire body shaking with fear

' I don't mean to scare you Evelyn but this is serious' she nodded again and her eyes overflowed with silent tears, he was confirming everything she'd been afraid of since that night. Hannibal wiped the tears away gently with his thumbs and kept her face cupped in his hands,

' Evelyn I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I don't want you to be the next girl in that mortuary'

' I know…I'm just scared every night that I'm going to wake up and he'll be standing over me' Hannibal ran his thumb over her cheek again, he moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms.

Over the half term Evelyn rarely went anywhere without Hannibal, he even visited her mother with her, they had decided that if anyone questioned it they would simply say her mother had taken a bad turn and she'd asked Hannibal to come and check on her. It was undeniable they were growing closer, she stayed in his hotel suite with him, in the spare room of course, they ate together and he took her to the opera. It made her feel safe to be with him.

When term started again they had to go back to pretending they were just professor and student, she hated it. Diana returned in a cloud of noise talking about a rich man she'd met in a club in London, by this point Evelyn had gotten pretty good at zoning out but still looking interested whenever Diana talked about her latest conquest. Evelyn was just happy that the weeks were going quickly, she would catch Hannibal's eye in his lectures and it would make her feel strange. It was three weeks into the term and the weather was freezing, Diana bounded into Evelyn's room as she usually did in the morning,

' Evie can I ask a massive favour?' she said in her sickly sweetest tone

' Go ahead?'

' My fancy man is taking me out tonight and I need all day to get ready can you tell one of the other girls I'm sick and make sure my professors know I'm ill please?'

' Yeah no problem just try and keep the noise down tonight Diana'

' Oh don't worry we're going to his place, I'll tell you all about it Monday' she squealed happily as she left.

Evelyn gave Diana's excuses and sat through her lectures in a daze, she envied Diana, Diana who got to run off and be carefree whenever she wanted and be with whomever she wanted to be with. She tried to keep her eyes on her paper as Hannibal lectured but she couldn't help stealing a few glances at him, when the lecture was over people rushed out happily ready for the weekend. Evelyn gathered up her papers and made her way towards the door when she felt a hand grip her elbow and pull her back,

' I need to see you tonight' he said huskily pushing her against the wall, they were completely alone and her breath came in sharp pants at the shock of being forced against the wall,

' What if someone sees?'

' They wont, Evelyn I haven't been alone with you in weeks' there was a distinct need and want to his voice, an almost desperation

' Diana's away but make sure no one sees you' she said looking around expecting anyone to walk in at any moment,

' Tonight then' he said kissing her passionately.

Evelyn was escorted home by professor Burton, he was the only other person she'd told about seeing the suspected murderer, he was telling her how the police had hit a dead end, the finger print wasn't on their data base and they were talking about taking random prints from men now. She smiled and nodded along but her mind was fixed on Hannibal, it had been weeks since they'd been alone and she was pining for him, she wanted him. When she got in to her room she tidied up and sat in the bath for an hour before putting on a black silk nightgown that Diana had given her last Christmas. She surveyed herself in the mirror, it clung to her skin tightly and she put the cream silk robe over the top, she never thought she'd wear it but she thought it was perfect for tonight; it was classy and simple. She brushed her long wavy hair and put some natural make up on and sprayed a squirt of light perfume on. She sat back and read one of her books, finally at 11:30 there was a light tap on her door, she opened it and Hannibal stood there his black coat open to reveal a grey shirt, he always looked impeccably smart,

' Come in' she smiled and tried to hide her nerves

' You smell lovely' he said standing behind her as she closed the door, he pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck gently. She turned around and they kissed passionately, he pulled her body closer to his, he began to move her back towards the bed and her nerves got worse, she shook timidly as they moved and he stopped kissing her,

' Evelyn we don't have to' he wasn't a fool, he knew this was going to be her first time,

' I want to'.


	7. Chapter 7

Little warning, it's gonna get mature, please review x

Chapter 7: Feel

He kissed her again and ran his hands firmly up her body, he could feel her trembling and he liked it. He pulled of his jacket and shirt and lifted her up so her body was pressed against his, he kissed her neck gently and he untied the silk robe and watched it glide off her skin. Evelyn couldn't believe how nervous she was, she hated herself for it, she watched as he kicked off his shoes and undid his belt buckle, her nerves seemed to rise with every second,

' Evelyn relax' he whispered in a soothing tone in her ear, he moved his head and kissed her again. He pulled her up so she was standing with him, his bare skin felt warm on hers as he pulled her closer, she ran her hands up his back, over the smooth skin and the tense muscles and he pulled her closer. Hannibal cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, he was glad she had said she wanted to do this, he'd wanted to do this since the night he'd met her, he'd spent hours alone thinking about her naked body, he had even attempted to sketch it but it didn't feel real to him. He removed his trousers and stood in his underwear, he couldn't help noticing her blush slightly, he moved closer and gently slid one of the black straps off her shoulder, it fell with ease and he did the same to the other one, as he did the black silk gown fell away from her body, exposing all of her to him.

Evelyn raised her hands and covered her breasts, trying not to make it look like that is what she was obviously doing, her nerves had intensified now. Hannibal smiled slightly and pushed his underwear down, she knew he had but she didn't look up, Hannibal moved closer and she jumped slightly at the feel of his naked body on hers,

' Don't be embarrassed' he murmured as he kissed the corner of her lips, she relaxed a little when he did that and lowered her hands. Hannibal relished the sight of her naked, he stood behind her looking over her shoulder and ran his fingers gently over her breasts, she shivered and he did it again and again until her pale pink nipples were hard and pert to his touch. He ran his fingers down her stomach, her skin was soft and warm, he broke off kissing her neck and murmured smoothly in her ear,

' Open your legs' she couldn't help obeying, she had felt so strange but so good when he'd touched her breasts, she wanted to know what she would feel now.

She parted her legs and felt his hand caress her inner thigh; he let his fingers wander higher until he could feel the warmth of her pussy. He ran his fingers up until he found her clit, he rubbed it slowly but firmly and she moaned quietly, he began to move his fingers faster and she moaned more,

' You're still so tense Evelyn, let go' he murmured as he stopped rubbing her clit, he let his fingers wander lower and savoured feeling every inch of her, he could feel she was still intact. He lowered her down onto the floor, kissing her furiously as he did, he was glad when she kissed back just as ferociously and gripped him tightly, her nails embedding themselves into his back.

He laid her down and immediately began to suck and bite her nipples teasingly, Evelyn moaned and arched her back as he did, he wanted pleasure. He took her hand and moved it towards his dick, she seemed unsure so he told her what to do, she was a fast learner he thought to himself as she ran her hand up and down, changing pace and massaging him as she did, he moaned with pleasure and had the sudden desire to be inside of her. He forced her back so she was laying on the cold wooden floor, she understood what he wanted and parted her legs for him, he positioned himself between her legs and she could feel him for a few seconds before he thrust roughly into her. Evelyn almost screamed in pain but managed to muffle it with the silk robe, Hannibal pulled the robe away from her face and kissed her, she sobbed and gasped quietly and he waited for her to calm herself a bit before he pulled out and thrusted back in again, he was more gentle now, he'd had to be rough to break her, she moaned and he watched a few uncontrollable tears fall down her cheeks when she scrunched her eyes. Evelyn was in pain, it was a stinging almost burning pain that made her wonder how Diana did this all the time, she didn't feel any pleasure it just hurt, Hannibal continued to kiss her as he plunged into her. Hannibal couldn't help feeling intense pleasure, he'd wanted to fuck her for months, he gasped as he felt himself coming and he pushed himself deeper into her and held himself there as he came. Evelyn felt him relax against her and realised it was over, he raised his head and kissed her lips gently a few times before he pulled himself out of her and picked her up. Hannibal laid her on the bed and kissed her again, he was trying to comfort her, and she was still shaking and wiping her eyes.

Hannibal walked through to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, as he rubbed his face he looked down and saw blood smeared on him, he walked back through to see Evelyn sitting on the edge of the bed. She was staring at two of her fingers, he looked to see she had obviously noticed she was bleeding, he sat next to her and she looked at him with a faint expression of surprise. He hated how uneducated some women were about sex, they weren't told anything about it and it was apparent that Evelyn's mother hadn't bothered to tell her what to expect either. He took her hand and looked at the thin coating of red on two of her fingers, he could feel her hand trembling, he raised her hand and took both fingers in his mouth and sucked them gently until they were clean.

She lay nestled against him in bed her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, she was over the initial shock of all of it and had calmed down, what she hated was that no one ever bothered to tell her the things that happened when you lost your virginity,

' Will it always hurt?' she said quietly looking up at him

' No, it will be uncomfortable but soon you will find it pleasurable' he smiled his crooked smile at her and she felt comforted by that. He stayed with her all day, they barely left the bed, he read to her and they talked. She didn't hurt as much now and as another night drew in they tried again, it didn't hurt as much but she still didn't get any pleasure from it, though Hannibal once again assured her she would.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Curiosity

Evelyn lay naked in her bed and re-read the letter Diana had sent her, Diana had written to her to say she had married her latest squeeze and wouldn't be returning to medical school, though she did request to see Evelyn. Hannibal walked out of the bathroom and pulled the letter out of her hands,

' Stop reading' he said huskily as he kissed her breasts

' Sorry it…it just doesn't seem right'

' Stop thinking about Diana, I want to make love to you' he said as he trailed kisses down her stomach before settling between her legs. They had made love every night and Evelyn was beginning to find it more and more pleasurable, Hannibal always seemed to find new ways for them to have sex and each time she felt a strong twinge of pleasure flood her body.

They lay in bed together in the dark, Hannibal watched her sleeping and stroked her hair, it frustrated him that Evelyn was yet to orgasm during their love making, he wanted to see her come, he wanted to make her come.

The months passed and women's bodies were still piling up at the hands of the killer, it was soon the spring holidays and Evelyn was taking her mother to Paris for a few days. Her mother slept through most of the journey giving her time to read a letter she'd received, her curiosity towards Hannibal was growing stronger. He wouldn't talk of his past life, his childhood, living with his aunt, nothing. Evelyn had gone through his things one night and found his aunts address, she'd written to her asking her about Hannibal.

Lady Murasaki's reply had been to invite her and her mother to her home in Paris for a few days. When they arrived at the station they were greeted by a chauffeur who drove them to lady Murasakis house, she was waiting outside to greet them. Evelyn's mother was exhausted from the journey and went straight to her room to sleep, leaving Evelyn with lady Murasaki, they sat in the parlour sipping tea before lady murasaki broke the silence,

' How is Hannibal?'

' He's fine, he's enjoying teaching'

' What has he told you?'

' About what?'

' Himself'

' Well not a lot actually I was hoping…'

' Be careful'

' What?'

' Hannibal…he can be dangerous'

' What do you mean dangerous?' lady murasaki proceeded to tell Evelyn all about Hannibal's childhood, how his sister had died and the revenge Hannibal had taken. Evelyn gaped at her in shock,

' He wouldn't…he couldn't…'

' He did, that's why he left, he cant come to Paris he's a wanted man here'

' But that makes him…'

' Yes he has cannibalistic tendencies, you must distance yourself from him Evelyn he is dangerous and as much as I don't think he'd hurt you…well you never know with Hannibal, you never know what he's thinking'

' What do I do?'

' You and your mother may stay here with me, you will be safe'

' I can't just leave'

' It is your choice but you will always have safety here'.

Evelyn felt sick with nerves for the rest of their trip, how could she act normally around him now, knowing the terrible things he'd done? Would he hurt her if he knew she knew?

Hannibal knocked on Evelyn's mothers door, they had arrived back that morning and he couldn't wait to see Evelyn. Her mother answered the door, she looked tired and had taken a lot of her pain medication, she greeted him warmly and let him in,

' I'm afraid Evelyn isn't back yet' she said groggily as she sat down

' Where is she then?' Hannibal said feeling confused

' Oh we met this lovely Japanese lady in Paris you know, she knew you actually'

' Oh really…do tell me more please?' he said smiling and leaning forwards.

Evelyn had to wait two days before she could get a train ticket to Lithuania, lady murasaki was kind enough to let her stay with her until she had to go. She sat on the train, she wasn't sure what she was doing or where she would go but she had to start somewhere.

Review or no update x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Never

Evelyn walked away from the train station and climbed into her waiting taxi, it was colder here and she shuddered, though secretly she suspected the shudder was more to do with what she would find out than the cold. She unpacked her things at the hotel and changed before getting into another taxi, it pulled up outside the great castle and she stared at it in wonder. He had grown up here, in this magnificent castle, had things been different he would have been living here now.

Hannibal walked silently through the dark streets always keeping to the shadows and alleyways to avoid seeing others. He paused and looked up, a faint glow came from her room and he crossed the road quietly. He moved quietly up the cold metal, spiral staircase and stopped outside her window, she was lying in her bed, fast asleep. It didn't take him long to pick the lock and cross the soft carpeted floors to her; he sat on the edge of the bed. The movement made her stir in her sleep, he looked at her, the woman he had once adored, how she had betrayed him.

Evelyn had learnt a lot that day, she had heard stories from other boys in the orphanage, stories about him stabbing others with forks and setting up animal traps for them to get caught in and all that time he never spoke a word. The man in charge had been very helpful and had even been able to direct her to the abandoned and ruined cabin that had once belonged to the Lecter family. She took the small map he had given her and left the orphanage, in truth she couldn't blame him for wanting to escape this place it was truly awful.

He waited until his slight shifting movements woke her, she sat up calmly as she saw him in the dim light, she may have looked calm but inside fear had seized hold of her,

' Hannibal, you shouldn't be here'

' Where is she?'

' She left with her mother two days ago, I don't know where she went from there'

' What did you tell her about me?'

' Everything' he stood up and paced the room,

' Why?' there was anger in his tone and her fear of his unpredictability grew,

' Why not, she has a right to know Hannibal'

' It was for me to tell her'

' Then why didn't you?' he remained silent and she answered for him,

' You love her don't you? You cant stand the idea that she will hear your story and think you are a monster, am I right Hannibal?' he stared at her, his face expressionless and eventually he nodded slowly,

' She didn't react how I expected her to' lady murasaki said calmly as he sat back down

' How did she seem?'

' She asked me what had happened to make you so angry, she seemed almost understanding'

' Did you tell her about Mischa?'

' Yes' he stood up and began walking back to the window,

' Hannibal where are you going?'

' To find Evelyn'

' Hannibal…if you really care for her don't hurt her' he turned and crossed the room quickly so his face was inches from hers,

' I would never hurt Evelyn' he said slowly, anger rippled through his voice.

Evelyn was surprised how warm it was the next day; she dressed in a red cotton dress and took her coat in case she needed it. The taxi dropped her off at the edge of the woods and she watched it drive away before she began walking into the woods. She had walked for maybe an hour and then she came across it, it's roof caved in, the ground around it dead and dry, she pushed the front door open and held in a scream as a few crows burst out of the doorway. Evelyn gasped for breath and her heart hammered in her chest, she didn't want to go in there anymore, she felt as though she would be disrespecting the dead if she did. She turned and walked away from the cabin, the place that haunted Hannibal, she walked a few feet around the back of the cabin and saw it. The crossed the ground to where the small upraised mound of earth laid, a cross made from small tree branches at the head of it, she stared at it knowing this was where Hannibal had finally laid little Mischa to rest.

**review or no updates x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tell Me

Evelyn bowed her head respectively and placed a small flower on the little mound, inside she couldn't blame him for the vengeance he'd taken after what those men had done to his little sister but could she really excuse his actions? She began to dislike the woods, the slightest noise made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end and her skin became goose bumped even in the warmth of the sun. She walked away from the little mound and began to walk through the trees again, she felt torn, she knew what he'd done was wrong but he had been young and angry. Perhaps he had changed, she felt certain that it wasn't him committing the murders on the school campus but could she really get past what she knew about him?

She walked a little further until she came to a small clearing; she laid her coat on the ground and sat down. She watched the suns rays break through gaps in the tree branches and wondered if she could trust him. She jumped at the sound of cracking wood, like someone breaking or stepping on a twig, she looked around nervously but saw nothing.

She lay back on her coat after a minute and resolved that it must have been an animal, suddenly she felt something grab her ankle and yank her towards them, she tried to scream but a hand muffled her voice. She looked up into Hannibal's face, his eyes looked cold and his face held no expression, he was angry she'd come here, she knew it. He gripped her face in his hand, his face inches from hers, Evelyn felt her body freeze with fear in his grip; he stared at her with burning eyes. As her fear consumed her suddenly his grip weakened and he let her face go and turned to move away from her, looking almost ashamed. Evelyn didn't know what compelled her to do it but she grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers, she kissed him passionately and felt him kiss back with equal force. Their hands fumbled as they pulled at each other's clothes, their lips barely left each other's, they were rough with each other. Hannibal tore her dress open and tore her slip underneath in two to expose her skin; the dress fell apart either side of her exposing her breasts to him. He bit and sucked her nipples and she moaned as he tore her underwear down and she felt his fingers plunge into her, she gasped and tore at his belt until it was undone and she could tug his trousers off. He tore his own coat and shirt off; the sun beat down on them as he roughly parted her legs and thrust sharply into her. She moaned loudly as he kissed her again.

Hannibal was rougher and plunged himself deeper into her, Evelyn moaned and struggled against him, he gripped her hips tightly knowing why she was struggling and refused to let go. He thrust into her quickly and she gave a small cry followed by a moan and she almost went limp against him as he came.

Evelyn pulled herself away from him and staggered slightly to her feet, she was still panting for breath, she stood still her dress still open, Hannibal sat up and stared at her,

' So…now you know, you think I'm a monster because I'm not a good person like you?' he said coldly

' You don't know me…you don't know what I've done' she said quietly, Hannibal pulled his trousers on and looked at the darkening sky,

' Tell me then' he said standing behind her and pulling her dress together to keep her warm,

' I cant' she whispered

' Why not you know my dark secret, now tell me yours?'

Review please peeps x


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Under The Sheets

Evelyn sat in the hotel room, she had waited so long for this moment and now finally it was here. She heard him gargling mouthwash in the bathroom and removed the black dress she had worn to entice him. She sat on the bed in her lace underwear and thought about everything that had led her here.

She sat in the library and rifled through the papers, she had been here hours and finally she had made a breakthrough. She could barely remember that horrible night but she had remembered enough to get her this far. She remembered the screams; her mothers panic as she tried to keep hold of Evelyn's hand, her brother crying. The one thing she could remember was that face, the young blonde man who ordered the other soldiers to take her family. It had taken her months of going through old newspapers to finally find him, he was older and on the run for his crimes during the war but she had found him. She needed answers, she needed to know if her family were alive and he was the only one who could tell her.

The bathroom door clicked open and he walked out and leered at her, her plan was working so far. He moved over to the bed and Evelyn took a deep breath, she felt sick at what she was doing but it was necessary. He pushed her back and kissed her neck, she lay there and let him before pushing him over and straddling him. He closed his eyes and smiled as Evelyn reached under the sheets behind her and pulled out the knife.

Hannibal said nothing; Evelyn couldn't look at him as she described how she brutally murdered the man who stole her family from her. The cool breeze made her exposed skin tingle and the two of them sat in silence; Evelyn couldn't take it anymore. She stood up slowly and walked over to her coat, her finger trembled as she tried to do the rest of her dress up. She started walking through the trees still clutching most of her clothing, she had only taken a few steps when she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her back sharply. She dropped her clothes as he tore at the buttons on her dress, she gasped as he roughly groped her breasts and pulled her down to the ground. He pinned her body to the ground and pulled her dress open, he kissed her passionately and undid his trousers, they rolled around on the ground over dirt and twigs, their lips barely parted for a second. He pinned her and thrust into her, Evelyn gasped and panted for breath as the two of them gripped tightly to each other's bodies. Evelyn almost screamed as she climaxed and Hannibal dug his fingers in and moaned into her chest as he came.

Evelyn gasped for breath as Hannibal kissed her neck; they were covered in dirt in the dwindling sunlight,

' You see…I knew we were made for each other' he said kissing her neck.

sorry it's a bit short peeps, please review x


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Animals

They lay in his bed at the hotel, Hannibal had been kissing every inch of her bare flesh for an hour, he never seemed to tire of it. They had fucked like animals for hours since her revelation in the woods and she was sore, that's what they were to her though, a pair of animals who had ruthlessly killed. Hannibal bit and sucked roughly at her nipples as she ran her hands over his back, he wanted her again she could tell,

' We have to go back' she murmured as his teeth released her pink nipple once again,

' I suppose we must' he said wearily, he had filled in all the gaps in the story of his life for her and though she thought she was slightly monstrous for thinking it, she sympathized with him,

' But first, let me have you once more before society's rules restrict us back in London' she smiled as he pressed his lips against hers,

' Aren't you sick of me yet?' he looked at her as if she had said the stupidest statement ever uttered,

' Never' he muttered huskily as his hands parted her legs, he trailed kisses down the centre of her body and stopped once his face was between her legs, she moaned as his warm tongue teased her and his teeth nibbled on her clit.

They parted at the train station and she made her way back to her room at the college, she was surprised to see a large crowd of people gathered outside trying to peer through the doors,

' What's going on?' she asked one of the girls on her course who also lived there

' Oh my god Evelyn you haven't heard?'

' No I've been on holiday what is it?'

' It's… Diana'.

Evelyn sat in professor burtons office, she couldn't stop shaking as he handed her a large whiskey to calm her down. He sat opposite her and gripped her hand,

' Evelyn there's an inspector Murphy here to see you, he just wants to ask you a couple of things' she nodded and he stood up,

' Hello Evelyn I know you're in shock but I only need to ask you a couple of questions is that alright?' she nodded again

' Ok, when did you last see your friend?'

' Erm…months ago actually the last I heard from her was that she'd run off and married this guy she'd been seeing, that she wouldn't be coming back to college and she wanted me to meet him'

' Did you respond?'

' No I thought it was strange, she left so many things behind and Diana loved her things it was all her jewellery and clothes, she'd never leave without them but I… I guess I just put it to the back of my mind'

' You say she was married?'

' So the letter says'

' But you never met him?'

' No she was quite secretive about him… do you think it was him the whole time?'

' Perhaps… Dr Lecter has had some excellent theories that we hadn't thought of, perhaps this man Diana met is working with our killer, he entraps them and seduces them and the other man kills them, but to be honest Evelyn we just don't know' she looked up at him, he was strikingly good looking and quite young to be an inspector. He smiled at her and held her hand; she couldn't help feeling a little twinge of excitement at his touch,

' Evelyn I'm afraid I have to tell you more' she nodded inviting him to go on,

' It would appear that whoever killed Diana and brought her body back here also went into your room' she gaped in shock

' I'm so sorry to ask this…we…we need a formal identification on Diana's body and you knew her well and…well… I'm not sure how to put this, were you and Diana very close?'

' Yes why?'

' Well the thing is…' he rubbed the back of his neck and she felt his grip on her hand tighten,

' … Well there's not much left of Diana to identify'.

Sorry it's taken so long to update, review so I know you're still with me x


	13. Chapter 13

Apologies for the delay, please review if you're still out there x

Chapter 13: sleep

Evelyn's stomach tightened and swam uncomfortably as she sat in the corridor. She kept glancing up at those horrible grey double doors with the words morgue stamped across them in bold black letters. She'd been waiting for half an hour, while they talked in there and she was dreading the sound of her own name. The sound of her name meant having to go and look at the remains of what used to be her friend. She'd spent the three hours since she'd been told trying not to think about what she would be greeted with when they pulled back that white sheet, but unfortunately her imagination had taken over. She couldn't help it; there was nothing to distract her in this blank hospital corridor,

' Evelyn?' she turned to see inspector Murphy looking solemnly at her,

' It's time…if you're ready?' she chewed the inside of her lip and nodded slowly.

She lay on the hotel bed feeling completely numb. She couldn't go back to her room, she couldn't stand the thought that whoever had done that to Diana had been in her room. That murderer had gone through her belongs, touched her clothes, sat on her bed maybe? It made her shiver to even think about it.

She rolled over onto her side and wiped the tears away from her eyes, she may not have been fond of Diana but no one deserved what happened to her. It was made worse by the fact that Diana wasn't as dead as they thought.

She walked into the room and the cold hit her instantly, inspector Murphy stood beside a doctor and Hannibal as an orderly waited, his fingers on the edge of the sheet,

' Are you sure you're ok to do this Evelyn?' Hannibal said, she nodded and clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her skin to distract herself. The doctor pulled back the sheets and Evelyn instantly wanted to vomit, that wasn't her friend it just couldn't be Diana.

The skin was white and almost puffy apart from the places where it had been violently slashed and beaten. There were bright red marks round Diana's neck, wrists and ankles where she had been restrained and her hair had been cut down to the scalp. Evelyn's fingernails began to cut into the palms of her hands and she could feel herself trembling.

It was Diana though; despite what lay before her she knew it was Diana. She looked at poor Diana and unclenched her fist; she gingerly touched Diana's hand and felt the cold, moist skin on her friend's hand.

Evelyn felt the finger twitch before she looked up and saw the head turn to her; she screamed and fell back onto the floor. Hannibal grabbed her and picked her up as they both looked at Diana. She was moving, her chest seemed to be bursting with new air and she had her hand stretched out to Evelyn.

A fresh wave of nausea hit Evelyn as she sat up in bed and felt the sweat trickle slowly down her back. She climbed out of the bed and walked slowly and unsteadily to the bathroom. She sank down onto the cold tiled floor and tried not to think about Diana and how she had looked at her in that morgue. It was hard to for get though, one of Diana's eyes had been normal the other now had a cloudy, glassy appearance. And her mouth. That was what Evelyn couldn't get past, whoever had done that to Diana knew she was alive, but they'd made sure she would never tell anyone. Diana was half blind, and now completely mute since the murderer had decided to cut her tongue out.

The worst part to Evelyn was that poor Diana had survived. As she lay on the cold bathroom floor she hated herself for wishing her friend had died but she suspected the second Diana saw a mirror she would think the same.

She tugged the damp nightdress over her head and lay back down, her hair was still soaked in sweat but the floor tiles felt cool against her hot skin.

She didn't jump when she heard the door open and close; she didn't move either. She knew who it was; Hannibal pushed the bathroom door open and sat beside her,

' How is she?' she muttered hoarsely

' Heavily sedated, we figured out what was in her blood stream and we've managed to get a grip on it'

' What was it?'

' A toxin, they've got specialists working on it' he lay on his side next to her and ran his fingers over her jaw line before turning her face to him,

' I'm alright' she whispered

' No you're not and I don't expect you to be alright either' she shifted over so she was closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her,

' He's after me' she murmured flatly

' No he isn't'

' Yes he is…he was in my room Hannibal'

' I didn't know that…when did they tell you?'

' Before I got to the hospital to see…' he kissed the top of her head and stroked her back understandingly,

' No more talk of this tonight' he muttered as he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He put the covers over her after he'd laid her down and walked back to the bathroom. She pushed the covers off and felt the cool air tingle over her skin; she ran her fingers gently over her hardened nipples and closed her eyes.

Hannibal walked across the room silently, he watched her and despite the days events he couldn't help wanting her. He removed his shirt and underwear and climbed in next to her; she opened her eyes as he kissed her shoulder.

He pulled her fingers away from her breasts and kissed them gently before leaning over and taking her pert, pink nipple in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled each nipple stroking her breasts as he did, Evelyn ran her fingers through his slicked back hair and lay still letting him do what he wanted.

He paused as he was trailing kissed down her stomach, his chin rested on her little mound and her pubic hair tickled his chin,

' You're not in the mood tonight are you?' he muttered

' Sorry' she whispered shaking her head, Hannibal kept his disappointment silent and crawled back up the bed to her. She rolled onto her side and he knew she was crying. He shifted over and lay behind her, her body curved perfectly to his, and he wrapped his arms around her,

' You're in shock Evelyn, it will be all right there's plenty we can do to help Diana' she nodded but he wasn't sure she believed him,

' Sleep' he whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Paranoid

It had been a month since Diana had been found. Evelyn still hadn't plucked up enough courage to go back and see her friend and the guilt of it was consuming her. Three more girls had been killed in the last month as well and Evelyn felt as though with every girl that was murdered the killer was getting a step closer to her.

She didn't care what Hannibal said she knew this murderer was after her.

She couldn't focus on her classes anymore. Every time she entered a room it would silence and in hushed tones she would catch pieces of peoples conversations;

_' I heard Diana has been completely mutilated'_

_' I heard she's deaf, dumb and blind now'_

_' Well no mans going to want her now are they?'_

_' I heard the killer wants Evelyn next!'_

At first these comments had rendered her a nervous wreck but they had become all too common in the past few weeks. It had gotten to the point now where people were coming up to her face and asking her if she thought she was next.

Hannibal sat beside Diana's bed; she had made incredible progress in the last month considering how bad her condition had been. He tapped his pen against the notebook he was holding and looked up at her,

' Diana, I understand how difficult this has been for you…I'm going to leave this pen and notebook here, if you feel up to it please write down any information you can' Diana turned to face him and her head dipped a little, which he took to mean yes. He stood up after giving her a thankful smile and walked back to the school to wait for Evelyn.

He watched her cross the courtyard to him, she was paler and thinner now from the stress of the past months events. He smiled softly, and once they were a safe distance from the prying eyes of her peers, he put an arm around her.

Evelyn sat alone in Hannibal's room. She had her own theory on this entire situation but was reluctant to share it with anyone. Hannibal walked into the bedroom, she had been so deep in thought she hadn't even heard the front door shut,

' That's a very pensive face' he said as he pulled his coat off

' Sorry…I was miles away'

' What were you thinking about?' she hesitated and decided to lie,

' Diana…I feel so guilty that I haven't been to see her…do you think she's angry at me for how I reacted?'

' Of course she isn't, she knows you thought she was dead…now tell me what you were really thinking about' he was looking at her with that stony expression, the one that often made her feel as though she had disappointed him. It was almost the same look he'd had when he'd found her in the woods close to Mischa's grave,

' You know what I was thinking' she said quietly

' Evelyn how many times do we have to go over this, he is not coming for you!'

' How do you know? You and I both know how easy it is to kill someone without them even suspecting it!' Hannibal sighed and rubbed his face,

' Ok…why would someone want to kill you?'

' Perhaps…it's someone that knew the man I killed?'

' Evelyn I killed several men and no one they knew is coming after me'

' Well people are different…maybe this is my punishment'

' What for…avenging your family? Don't be ridiculous Evelyn, I understand your paranoid but you must stop listening to all those whispers in the school corridors'

' I know you're probably right…I just can't shake this feeling that's all'

' Try to…besides I would never let him near you, I'd kill him before he could even lay a finger on you' he said as he smiled and leant down to kiss her.

It was 2am when the phone rang, cutting through the rooms' silence. Hannibal groaned and rolled over to answer it, Evelyn turned to listen to what he was saying,

' I see…how long? I'll be there as soon as I can' he placed the receiver back down with a sharp click and swung his legs out of bed,

' What is it?' Evelyn said groggily, she noticed his hesitation and sat up,

' Hannibal please tell me what's happened?'

' Diana is dead' he said bluntly

' What! But how?'

' That's what the police want to know…I have to go Evelyn but I want you to lock the door behind me and don't let anyone in do you understand me?' she nodded as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Her stomach twisted with nerves after he left, he'd gone back to finish Diana off. She knew it and so did Hannibal.

**Please forgive me for taking so long to update**

**Please review xxx**


End file.
